Give Me A Chance
by StarblissSong
Summary: Ever since I was little, I've always been alone. Alone and by myself, sure, mom and dad would be there, but they'd always tell me, “No Amy no, I don't have the time to play with you.” But that was before, before I met him. Oneshot. Onesided AmyXSonic.


(A/N: "Hey guys, sorry for not really writing any stories nowadays, I've been busy with...things, like my violin classes. I need to really pay attention to practicing really well...so...anyways please enjoy this...um...drabble? Well, yes...in a way this is drabblish. I originally intended this to be another Silvaze but..it just turned out to be more suited for Amy. Sorry for the long intro...So without further adieu, here's the story!

Oh...um..actually I forgot this...Skip if you need to.")

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose do not belong to me, they belong to SEGA. Only Mrs. Gazelle belongs to me, and she probably won't show up again in anymore of my stories...**

* * *

Ever since I was little, I've always been alone. Alone and by myself, sure, mom and dad would be there, but they'd always tell me, "No Amy no, I don't have the time to play with you." My friends would not be of much assistance because they always would be doing boyish things. I considered myself to be very dainty at that time, so lady like and fragile, not at all like now. I usually never resorted to violence and I always was polite to everyone. So I would often find myself laying on my bed having nothing to do. At such a young age, I probably shouldn't have been surprised about that considering the fact that little kids like myself receive the least amount of school work and chores combined. That's when I resorted to my old buddy, the TV.

So everyday, coming home from school I'd always find myself finishing homework very quickly to watch my favorite shows. I was different from all the other girls my age, I was very quick to catch on to adult-like drama shows. Soap operas as they would call them. So very often would I watch cheesy love shows and find my face swollen with puffy cheeks and red almost bloodshot eyes. My mother used to worry a lot about me when I did this, she worried that I might have pink-eye or something else or worse, get my eyes infected, but I assured her that everything was fine. After all, it was very rare for them to actually give their attention to me because of work. Both my mother and my father were doctors, working at separate distant hospitals. I would always be in tip top shape physically, but not mentally. The castaway in my school. Rather than playing tough with the other girls and getting my clothes dirty, I found interest in playing with dolls and such. The more that I watched those kinds of shows, the more I would find myself pitying my life and my loneliness and finding sympathy within those shows. Sometimes, I would catch myself reciting a line from a scene in one of the shows or finding myself acting like the damsels in the soap operas. It wasn't long before I was starting to learn from them, to yearn for attention, especially from ones of the opposite gender. I was a fairytale believer after all. It'd only naturally grow on me to behave like a princess, or a noble woman and wish for my own prince charming. I wanted to be like them, to have my own happily ever after. To live a merry life with my knight in shining armor. But most importantly, have someone there, a male preferably to help keep me company, so I wouldn't feel so alone, so left out. It was then that it hit me, I needed love.

Such a naïve little child I was back then. So wide eyed at the world and the realm of relationships. So gullible enough to believe that the world was perfect and I was sure to find my prince charming, and have a merry little life after that. With no worries and troubles, just me and my darling prince. I really should have made more of an attempt to become mentally stronger, so I wouldn't be in this situation when I grew up. I should have thought about the world, to actually consider how the world works and try to live up to my parents and be independent. But then, how would I have known that my biggest dream, was also my biggest downfall? Something that could so easily puncture my heart. So young, so much time lost. Why did I even try at him? How would I have known? He was after all, to me, my ideal prince. The blue hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

I knew he was the one from the start. I just knew that he had the perfection in him to be my prince. I knew from the instant I first met him that he was the one that I've been waiting my whole life for. Yeah, some hero he was. Some hero indeed. He was so handsome, so attractive! I couldn't believe that such a magnificent being would be my groom. And I also knew instantly that he was my love. And he would for sure be mine, for forever more. He just had to. I remember exactly, perfectly how we met. As if it were happening right now.

_Flashback_

_I was curled up in the smallest ball possible on the ground covering my face from the wicked girls that hovered above me. They were all seriously pissed off because of my so called "tattle telling". But it wasn't my fault! It truly wasn't! I told their parents because one of them were going to get hurt for sure! I didn't mean to spoil their fun! I was just concerned! Like any good little girl should. Climbing around and playing in the garbage lot wasn't something that little girls were supposed to do – right? Even if it was for a dare! It isn't safe! So why where they yelling at me? _

_"Amy you're such a spoiled brat, you know that?" One girl spat at my face._

_"Yeah, Amy you really got some problems there." The other shouted._

_"B-but you guys would've gotten hurt!" I tried to reason, all the while failing miserably. I tried to make my self smaller, squeezing my body into the smallest ball possible trying to disappear before the monsters above me._

_"You should have just stayed clear of our business, but now that you did, you are definitely gonna pay for it." _

_Then I stood frozen, one of the girls took out something from behind her back._

_It was a bat. A baseball bat to be exact. She gently hit the palm of her hand repeatedly before stepping closer to me. If I did make it home alive, I'd be surprised._

_"Hey you guys, leave her alone!" A voice beckoned. I was too scared to look up, but a tiny glimmer of hope sprang in my heart. I heard footsteps walking past me up to the girls and then screaming. I could feel a sudden powerful gust of wind and the bullies screaming. Then I heard the most sweet, sugar-like compassionate voice say,_

_"Hey, you OK?" _

_I looked up to see a blue, almost cobalt colored hedgehog, slightly taller and older looking than I was. I was instantly charmed, but not infatuated. He was smiling a glowing smile, almost like the sun itself. He had emerald eyes like mine but his were not filled with fear, but with happiness and joy, and the most tiny glimpse of worry. About who? Me?! Was this handsome stranger worried about me?_

_"Y-yeah, thank you so much..."_

_"Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. Pleasure to meet you miss."_

_"My n-name is A-Amy Rose."_

_He chuckled slightly. It was a light happy one. He then turned around onto the lawn of a stranger in the neighborhood. Mrs. Gazelle. She was a kind lady, but often very mysterious. She was also often not at home. Sonic went over to the garden, went for a flower, winced while he pulled it up. He then walked over to me, and handled the most beautiful light sugar pink rose from her patch._

_"A beautiful rose for an equally beautiful girl." He smiled brightly while gently handing the flower to me. I made sure to be extra careful when handling the flower and holding as not to get pricked by the thorns. Sonic then smiled brightly again and said these words before speeding away,_

_"See ya around, Ames."_

End of flashback

So at that moment, I knew that he was my true love, the one that I could depend on and like and not have a worry in the world about. As we saw each other more and more often we became closer and closer friends. I thought that was the start of a beautiful relationship, but little did I know back then. Then, one day, when he took me to the very beautiful field I asked him the vital question that was on my heart.

Flashback

_I was sitting by him, by my prince under the shade of an old willow tree in a spring field somewhere rather close to my neighborhood. It was one of the usual outings that I made with him, when we had time. My heart was beating at about 500 times per minute, one way or another, I might have died from cardiac arrest or something of the sort. I swallowed hard and face my blue hero. He was leaning against the tree, eyes closed with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed. He looked so peaceful right then, but I knew I would have to ask him sooner or later._

_"S-Sonic?"_

_"Yeah Ames?"_

_"Umm....I...uh..."_

_Then he opened one of his eyelids, curiosity spilling through his expression._

_"Is there something you wanna say, Ames?"_

_"I...um...l-like...uh..um.....er..." I couldn't find the right words to say, my mind went blank and my vision was getting blurry. I was really sweaty right now, and my heart was about to burst. I was shaking vigorously till Sonic sat up and looked my right in my eyes. _

_"Ames, are you okay? If you need to tell me something, just go ahead, I'm your friend after all." Just a friend Sonic? Oh I wish I could tell you right now...I..have to!_

_"I...um...really..you see..I...uh..." I was becoming really desperate. My eyes started to water and my eyelids closed slightly. I clenched my fists whilst biting my lower lip. I was sweating like a pig now. I couldn't keep him waiting but..I couldn't speak either. It was like someone ripped my vocal box straight out from my throat. I couldn't stand it. I was caught by something, something familiar, fear. What if he doesn't like me back? What if he just laughed in my face? Would he be disgusted? Would he run away? Would he stay if I told him to? Would he just...ignore me for the rest of my life? Would he reject me? Then the worst thought hit me. What if...he already has a girlfriend? Does he already like someone? I couldn't handle the pressure. The little glimmer of hope in my body was furiously trying to be heard. Slowly, whilst all the other emotions in my body were fighting one another, slowly, that gland of hope took over me and I spluttered it out. _

_"I LOVE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" I burst out. Sonic was about to wipe away one of my tears but was frozen to the spot. He eyes were a mix of shock, sympathy and...fear? Why? Why would he fear? What was he fearing?_

_"A-Amy? Wh-wha?" Was all he could mutter through. He was still frozen but his hand dropped. He was really surprised and I could tell...he wasn't taking this too well. Then he abruptly stood up, looked at me with expressionless eyes and said, "A-Amy, I-I have to go now." And he picked me up bridal style, all the while avoiding eye contact with me as we took off at the speed of sound leaving a smoke cloud trailing behind us and a whirlwind of dust and flying dirt. I was too busy trying to shield my eyes from dirt to notice that five seconds later, we were back at my house. He dropped me gently on my front porch and said softly, almost inaudibly, _

_"I'm sorry...I can't handle a relationship." _

_With that, he sped off again in a similar manner. While he left, he didn't realize that he took something extra. Through my shattered soul, he took something._

_My heart._

End flashback

Ever since that day, I've always been chasing after him, trying to at least reclaim my heart, if not claim his. I've always been so alone, and after being with him for so long, I...don't know how to live with the pain again. I want to let go of him, but I can't live without him. I always find hope one way or another and act like everything's peachy, but really, it agonizes me to see him run from me. He says that I am still really important to him and he's still my friend, but I have problems believing him. You would too if someone really important to you ran away from you every time you came within inches of him. I know, I've become obsessive over him, but there really isn't anything that I can do about it, I'm in love with someone who won't love me back and refuses to let me come near him. I can't stop thinking about him though. Every time I see another hedgehog I get taken over by my obsessive side and automatically cling on to them as if they were the real Sonic. Of course, I always sometimes snap back to reality to see that they aren't Sonic. Why? Why do you hate me so much Sonic?! Why? I love you, why can't you see that? Why do you think I've become obsessive like this? Why do you think that I bring this hammer every where? It's because I love you and I want to protect you. Please Sonic, give me a chance.

* * *

_(A/N: "Um...yeah sorry, during their first meeting..Sonic was a little OOC...and this is very crude, should've put more thinking into it...And it's very..um..angsty. Sorry.)_


End file.
